Kevedd AUs
by Geeky-and-Goth-531
Summary: Kevedd. AUs. One-shots. Kevin Barr. Eddward Vincent. Double D. Yaoi. Ratings may vary by chapter (any rating above T will be shown before theonshot begins, but any without a rating is basicly a K)
1. Intro (please read)

**Kevedd AU Completion**

 **Intro:**

 **Hey, guys/gals! I know most people are going to skip this chapter and go straight to the stories and that's okay. But, if you are reading the full intro, thank you! First of all I want to apologize to anyone who has been reading my other stories (especially the unfinished ones), but I don't believe those are going to get finished very soon. Life is hectic and it's hard to find time to write with my schedule. I will continue to work on those stories, though, I promise. I have no inspiration for them right now, but when I find it, they will get new chapters. In fact, if any of you guys have suggestions for my other stories leave me a comment (preferably on this story), and I might be able to finish that story quicker using your suggestions. Thank you! Secondly, this is my first ever Kevedd story! YAY! I can't find inspiration to write for my other ships and if I do it's going towards the stories I've already posted, so I decided to write using one of my other ships and some Aus I've found on pinterest. Hopefully this will bring me closer to finding inspiration. Anyway, Kevedd is the ship with Kevin Barr x Eddward (double d) Vincent from the 90s cartoon network show: Ed, Edd, n Eddy. They are amazing and I love them. They aren't cannon, but the show takes place while they are in middle school, so anything could have happened after eighth grade, right? Well, anyways, since you have the back story, I'll go ahead and start. Leave me a comment if you have a suggestion (no flames, I'm fragile) or an au you'd like me to write for. Thank you and enjoy!**

 **~Goth**


	2. Color Stripes

**#1 Hair color on wrist**

 **Au where you have a stripe of your soul mates hair color on your wrist and if they dye their hair your stripe changes color. ~ By tumblr user: groanlester**

Kevin's POV:

I glanced down at my wrist as I handed the next customer in line their order. It's become so normal for me compare the color on my right wrist to the hair color of every costumer in the small the corner coffee shop, that I do it even when I know there isn't even the slightest chance it's them. After all, the thick line on my wrist is a silky, jet black and the hipster I just handed a pumpkin spice latte to had platinum blonde hair. I could reason that I was checking to make sure who ever they were hadn't died their hair, except that my stripe has been the same shade of black my whole life. My soul mate would probably only dye their hair when having an identity crisis.

I sighed as the last person in line stepped up to the counter, some hipster looking boy with a scarf and fake glasses. I noted how his stripe was the same color as the girl with the latte before him, but didn't mention it. If they where soul mates, she'd know. How many people have their hair dyed lilac, after all? I turned to start working on the boy's order, but as I started to run the machine that grounds coffee beans into coffee the bell above the door signaled a new costumer. Sighing through my noses I glanced behind me to see what new form of high school hipster had walked through my door five minutes before the bar closed. They weren't an annoying hipster; though the sight of them almost made me drop the cup of coffee I was adding caramel to.

They, he, was short and dorky. He wore a light grey button up shirt; the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, with a black tie, black jeans, and light blue converse. His whole outfit was crisp and clean as if he had just come from a job interview. Maybe he had? Thick, black rimmed glasses sat on his perfectly upturned nose covering his bright blue eyes. Though it appeared he actually needed them unlike half the teens sitting at the various tables across the shop. His outfit was completed with a small black hoop earring in his left ear and a thick leather bracelet on his right wrist. All that wasn't what shocked me, though. What shocked my where the thick shiny, jet black locks of hair falling from his black beanie with white stripes up the side.

I quickly averted my eyes and went back to the order I was working on. I was still distracted though and lilac boy had no issue telling me so when I forgot to grab his muffin before handing him his drink. I was too distracted to care so I just got him his muffin and took his money. Then the boy with black hair stepped up to the counter. I hadn't seen him in the shop before and I doubted he had come when it wasn't my ship because he actually orders a drink _and_ a pastry that was posted on the menu above me, something that normal doesn't happen with frequent shoppers. I didn't speak him much and set to work on his order as soon as he had finished.

Unlike with the last order, I took my time and paid extra attention to what I was doing. I might not have looked like it, but I've always wanted to find my soul mate and this boy is the first person I've ever met with the right shade of black hair to even possibly be that person. As I was working I pictured what we'd look like together: him with his small frame and proper clothing next to my muscular frame and stained clothing. It was weird, but if he was the one, I wouldn't care. I'll admit I was a bit of a romantic, but I can't help it. As I finished his hot chocolate and went to package a blueberry muffin; taking extra care to pick the best one, I came up with a plan. I handed it to him with a smile and started my plan.

"And here you are," I started "You're dressed awful nice, did you have a job interview today?" _Yes, good, conversation starter!_ He smiled nervous, I could tell he was uncomfortable, but he sat at one of the tall bar stools across from me anyway.

"Thank you for the compliment, but no I didn't. I just prefer to dress nicely as often as possible. I actually started attending PCU this semester and I don't really have the time for a decent job right now." _Oh my god, even his speech is dorky and adorable!_

"That's cool. I actually attend PCU, too. What are you majoring in?" I asked as I wiped down the counter, attempting to put him more at ease.

"I'm studying medical procedures, I wish to work in the surgical field after school, you?" _He is a dork!_

"Dude, that is so cool! All I'm studying is physical education and teaching, guess being a high school football coach isn't as awesome as saving people's life, though."

"Not at all! It's what you love to do and who you want to be. Following your passion is what makes your dreams 'awesome', your life choice is just as 'cool' as mine." _Wow, he is amazing…_

"Dude, you're really cool, you know? You're soul mate must be the luckiest person alive! Have you found and show them that, yet?" _Here we go._

"Oh, um, actually no, no I haven't found my soul mate. My stripe is so plain, is could be anyone! Not to mention my hair color is so common there are probably thousands of sets of soul mates with the same two stripes and mine!" _Uh oh, I think I hit a sore spot…_

"Well, maybe you're not looking at it from the right angle. Can I see it?" _Here we go!_ He hesitated for a moment glancing at my hair for a second before placing his right arm on the bar table and pulling off his bracelet. There is was a deep, auburn stripe. I placed my right arm besides his showing off my silky, jet black stripe. He gasps.

"Looks like we have a pair matching set of stripes right here." I smiled rather cockily. He pulled his arm away and put back on his bracelet.

"Black and Red hair are both quiet common, we aren't the only people on earth with these hair colors, or stripes." He snapped. I thought quickly and came up with a perfect solution, even if it isn't him, it might just bring me closer to finding who is really is. _I really hope it is him though; I want to know everything about him._

"Alright, maybe we aren't soul mate, but I never give up. I work from 3-6 pm Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. If your stripe ever changes come back and see me, but until that happens, here is my number, I intend to find out everything I can about you." As I spoke I was writing my name and number out on a napkin and handed it to him as I finished. He blushed deeply, but nodded and slipped the napkin into his pocket.

time lapse brought to you by the Christmas spirit

After two week of none stop texting, Eddward (I had found out his name over texting because I forgot to ask) burst through the doors at the end of my shift; he stride up to the counter and through his arm in my face.

"See, my soul mate has dyed their hair, it cannot be you!" he exclaimed with a nod of his head, though I could see pain in his eyes. I looked at the stripe on his right wrist; the auburn strip now had forest green at the tip. I smiled wide and pulled Edd into a kiss, reaching up and pulling off the hat I had wore that day. He jerked away from me, about to yell at me, but stopped when he say my hair.

"Y-you died your tips forest green…" he stuttered.

"Hell yeah I did, baby." This time he didn't pull away from my passionate kiss.

 **A/N: Please note I have nothing against hipster, people with lilac hair or any other choice of lifestyle that isn't similar to mine, I only wrote like this because it helped better my story. Seriously, though, that would totally be Kevin's thought process if he worked in a Café. Anyway, I hope you guys/gals enjoyed my first au. Comment if you want to see more.**

 **P.S. Seriously, though, if you have lilac hair, you are crazy awesome. (I really love people with unique looking hair)**

 **~Goth**


	3. Shades of Eye Color

**#2 Shades of Eye Color**

 **AU where your vision is shades of your soul mates eye color so if they have blue eyes you see shades of blue and it stays that way until you meet them. ~By tumblr user groanlester**

Edd's POV:

Green. Everything was green. Trees, rocks, the sky, my bed, my cat, every body part I possess, EVERYTHING was green! By the time I find my soul mate I'm going to be so sick of the color green I'm never going to look them in the eyes.

I sighed as I looked through my closet for an outfit to wear. _Hope these matches._ Do forest green and neon green match? NO! But hopefully whatever color these clothes actually are match. God, I'm going to kill my soul mate whenever I find them. Seeing only one color your whole life gets old, fast.

I can't dwell on this today, though. It's my first day at my new high school. My parents decided moving me from the city and into a small rural area nearby would do me good. _Actually seeing my parents for more than five minutes would do me some good._ So last week I was moved into a modest house at the end of a cul-de-sac. I hadn't talk to any of my neighbors, yet. I know time, too, school started in less than a week and I needed to prepare my stuff, my room/house, and myself. _Perhaps if I keep my head down this year I won't have as many troubles as I did previously._ I was a junior this year and if I didn't get bullied this whole year, it'd a first since sixth grade.

As I finished my morning routine I sighed deeply. _A new day in 50 shades of green._ As I opened my front door I couldn't help but imagine what it'd be like to see more than just green. _You're never going to find your soul mate so quite dreaming and get your mind on school._ I shook my head to clear my thought and headed towards my new school, Peach Creek High.

It was crowded and loud. I could tell before I even walked through the doors. As I walked through the door I could fill thousands of stares directed at me. I expected this though. After all I am the new kid and everyone are age hopes ever new person they meet will show them what color looks like. I doubted I was showing any of these teens staring at me color, though. I keep my head down as I walked down the hall way. _So far, so good._

I spoke to soon. Almost as soon as that thought crossed my mind I bumped into someone much larger and much more muscular than me. I feel on my butt and I heard a few chuckles around me. A large, green hand appeared in my field of vision.

"Sorry, dude, I should have been paying more attention." I reach out and took the offered hand, looking up to meet the stranger's eyes as he pulled me to my feet.

Green; his eyes where green, but his skin was tanned and his hair was fiery red. _What…_ I stared at him in amazement and he stared back at me with equal amazement in his eyes.

"Y-you have green e-eyes," I stuttered.

"And you have blue eyes," He replied, he still hadn't let go of my hand.

"I-I do?" I held my free hand up to my face, as if that will help you see your eye color. We stood in silence for awhile, neither of us hearing the bell or noticing the students around us filing into their first periods.

"I think we're soul mates," The stranger smiled warmly at me as I nodded dumbly. He suddenly pulled me forward and placed a sweet kiss on my lips. My whole body tingled at his warmth.

"My names Kevin by the way," he answered my unasked question when he pulled away.

"I'm Eddward, but you can call me Edd," I replied.

 **A/N: I loved writing grumpy Edd, it's so fun. I know this was short, but there is another similar head cannon I'm going to be doing soon that will hopefully make up for it. If anyone has a none soul mate Au feel free to tell me in the comments, but if not most of these are going to be soul mate Aus. I'll try to find some different ones though.**

 **~ Goth**


	4. Passion Tatoos

**#3 Passion tattoos**

 **Au where you have a tattoo and it tells you what they're (your soul mate) is most passionate about like drawing or grades. ~By tumblr user groanlester**

Edd's POV:

I sat in the stands at my college's football home game. I hate football. Why am I at football game then? Because I'm idiot self wants to find my soul mate. You see everyone has a tattoo, somewhere on their body, which tells them what their soul mate is most passionate about. If it's painting, you may have an easel on your hip. If it's love, you might have a heart on wrist. If it's football, like mine, you might find yourself with a football helmet on your neck. I guess I could consider myself luckily; it's a pretty specific tattoo. It's a football helmet in Peach Creek University's colors; peach and white, with the number 16 on the side, indicating exactly which player it was. That's why I decided to apply for PCU instead of I don't know maybe Harvard or Yale. It's also why I'm at the team's first home game of the season this year. Of course, I've watched all their games on the TV until I actually came to college and seeing how a number 16 has never played before, they must either be a freshman with me this year or isn't even at college, yet. All I can do is hope that they are hear, and that they are playing today. _And that his tattoo is what I'm most passionate about._ In this world, most everyone's greatest fear is finding their soul mate and not being their soul mate in turn. I shook my head to get those thoughts out of my mind as the game began.

Halfway through the game and I have no idea if my soul mate is even here or not. Unlike on the TV there is no play by play, replay, player introductions, or anything like that. All I have is a bunch or boys running around a field dressed alike. _I should have known that this was pointless._ After all even if I was able to pinpoint who exactly number 16 was, how was I suppose to get close enough to him to find out what his tattoo is. It's pointless; it might not even be as visible as mine.

Having such a visible soul mate tattoo can be good for many reasons: any possible soul mate will be able to see it, and any creep will be able to as well and know to back off. The downsides outweigh the upsides by a lot. First of all, EVERYONE can see it; that means lots of stares and unwanted attention: which is exactly what I was getting right now. People had seen, of course they had seen and all the long time fans obvious realized exactly what team the helmet was from as soon as they glanced at it. Now people around me where glancing at my neck, whispering, and some where even searching the field for a matching helmet. I know a soul mate is an exciting topic among people my age, after all most people find theirs during their college years, but the attention made me uncomfortable. I stood up and made my way towards the stairs, then towards the indoor concession stands and bathrooms. I sat on one of the benches inside with my head in my hands, I wasn't planning on leaving, but I needed away from all the prying eyes for while. I heard footsteps running into the building and past me. They slowed down though, and then stopped. _A fan on a snack run._ Or that's what I thought, but a pair of grass stained, white cleats came into my line of vision.

I looked up to see who my company was and jump when I saw one of PCU's player's faces almost directly on my neck. I jumped back and placed a hand over my tattoo. The player stood up straight and smiled at me warmly before holding out his hand for a handshake.

"Hello, cutis, names Nat, sorry I scared ya," the player flirted. He was tall, lean and muscular. He had bright teal hair and golden eyes. _Please don't be number 16._

"Eddward with two Ds," I responded shaking his hand, still covering my tattoo with the other.

"So, is that a soul mate tattoo, or are you just a really huge fan of the team?" He asked sitting beside me. _He's way too close._

"It's a soul mate tattoo, actually," I said scooting away a bit. The player, Nat, got excited instantly.

"REALLY?!" he practically squeaked ", did you come to game just to find them?" I nodded afraid to speak. He squealed louder.

"OH MY GOD, are you really passionate about science?" _Oh dear…_

"Y-yes, that's my major I wish to go into the medical science field after graduation." At this point he screamed in excitement. _Here it comes._

"Wait right here, whatever you do, do NOT move." At that Nat took off running back towards the field at full speed. I sat in stunned silence. I was too confused to move and before I knew it Nat came running back with another player in tow.

"Come on, come on, come on! Oh good, he's still here!" Nat practically yelled at the other player. He only slowed down when they right on top of me. He pointed to my neck jumping up and down.

"SEE, SEE? I told you, I told you I found him!" I will admit, I was terrified. The unnamed player looked closely at my neck, then reaches and moved my head to the side, surprising me with his gentleness.

"You see?! It's your helmet, Kevin!" Nat was clapping now. Kevin just keeps staring at my tattoo. Nat sighed in frustration and went to Kevin's right side, yanking up his jersey and revealing a chemical beaker on his right hip. Not just any chemical beaker, though, it was my chemical beaker. The first one my parents ever bought. I'd recognize it anywhere; there was a deep purple stain on the bottom from an experiment that never really came off. It was my prized possession.

"He's name is Eddward, but it's spelled with two Ds. He is passionate about science, it's even his major. He wants to work in the medical science field after he graduates. And he came to today's game hoping to find his soul mate, YOU!" Nat exclaimed happily to Kevin, and then turned to me with a wide smile that quickly faded.

"Why are you crying?" I looked up at him and placed on my damp cheek, I hadn't even noticed I was crying. Kevin stopped staring at my tattoo and looked me directly in the face, distress in his eyes.

"That's my helmet, but is this even your measuring cup." I laughed right in his face. He looks heartbroken for a moment, then insulted.

"Hey, you don't have to laugh at me that just means we aren't soul mates, so you don't have a soul mate either!" He yelled. I giggle and had to hold my chest to calm down.

"I-It's not, it's not a measuring cup, it's a chemical beakers," I laughed harder as Kevin blushed.

"W-well how was I supposed to know, I don't know anything about science! Quiet laughing! Is it yours or not?!" I could tell he was embarrassed. In all honestly I didn't find it that funny, but I was so relieved and happy I keep laughing even as I nodded yes. He looks so relieved. _He must have wanted to find me just as much as I wanted to find him._

Nat pushed Kevin forward from behind and he nearly fell on top of me.

"NAT!" he screamed at his team mate, but Nat was done halfway back to field and laughing madly. Kevin looked down at me, his eyes softening.

"Wait here a second." He went over to the concession stand picking up a napkin and asking the cashier for something. The cashier left and came back with a pen a few seconds later; Kevin took it and scribbled something on the napkin before handing the pen back and heading back towards me.

"Here, I gotta get back to the field before coach gets mad, call me when you get home after the game." He handed me the napkin, then headed back towards the field with a small wave and kind smile. I look at the napkin and smile.

Kevin Barr

Xxx-xxxx

Call me, dork ;)

 **A/N: The xs are meant to take the place of real numbers. I do NOT own Nathan Goldberg, but I'm not quite sure who does. Whoever they are full credit for he's character goes to them, I just borrowed him because he is awesome. Comment for more. Thank you.**

 **~Goth**


	5. Age Tatoo

**#4 Age Tattoo**

 **Au where you have a tattoo and it tells you how old your soul mate will be when you meet. ~By tumblr user groanlester.**

 **This story is rated T for cussing.**

Kevin's POV:

 _Okay, this is getting ridiculous._

That was my only thought as my cousin teased me. Their teasing wasn't what I thought was ridiculous, though. No, what was ridiculous was the fact that my mate tattoo read 18 and it's my 22nd birthday. If I don't meet them this year, I'm going to feel like pedophile when I do. Seriously, they are eighteen! It's done obvious I'm older than them, but it's starting to get a little inappropriate. After all when we meet they're going to either be just getting out of high school or just starting college; if they are even the kind of person that goes to college. Then again, I'm not exactly the kind of person that goes to college, but I'm already a junior at PCU. They must be losing their shit with their mate tattoo; probably things they aren't going to meet their soul mate for years. Then again, that may be true.

"Quiet teasing Kevin, boys. He can't help what his tattoo says," my thoughts were interrupted by my aunt. She placed a cake box on table and went back into the kitchen.

"Yeah, you boys won't be laughing when Kevin's got a hot little number as a soul mate you guys are stuck with those hideous broads you call women," My Uncle laughed from the recliner in the living room. He was fat, bald old man with no respect for women. _Besides it might not even be a girl._ I shivered at the thought; my family would give me hell or quiet talking to me all together if my soul mate was a boy.

"Whoever Kevin's soul mate is, they are probably worth the wait and you are all going to love them when he finds them," my mom's gentle voice rang out from the kitchen. She was a sweet woman who had never found her soul mate. When she was in her twenties she felt a burning sensation on her wrist where her tattoo was, when she went to check is all there was a deep scar; her soul mate was gone. She married my dad later, though. His tattoo was nothing but a scar as well. They love each other, though and I wouldn't want anyone else for my parents.

"Let's just forget about soul mates today, guys. After all, it's a party!" My dad cut in as mom, Aunt Jean, and he came into the dining room with the rest of the food they had gotten.

"Alright, cake time!" and for the first time all evening Uncle Dick joined us. We ate cake and ice cream and chatted for the rest of the evening. Afterwards we all parted ways and I denied my parents offer of staying the night with them.

I sighed as I pulled into the parking lot of my apartment building. I parked my motorbike and made my way up the flight of outdoor stairs that lead to the top where my apartment was. It was tiring, but the apartment was nice and no one lived in the only other apartment on that floor so it was quiet. As I step onto the landing, though I saw dozens of boxes stacked neatly in front of the door across from mine. _Great, new neighbors._ As I was turning the key in my lock two stupid looking college age kids came outside, both grapping boxes. One was crazy tall with a mono brow, while the other was crazy short and sleazy looking.

"Guess you're neighbor, huh?" the shorter spoke. He sat down the box he had and walked over to me, holding out his hand.

"Name's Eddy, mono brow over there is Ed and our other roommate Edd, with two Ds is inside." You could hear the over confidence in his voice.

"Kevin, you guys starting college?" I already knew I wouldn't like this Eddy character, but I'm going to have to put up with them so I might as well be friendly.

"Not me or Ed, but Double D is." As he spoke the other boy, Ed was busy carrying in box after box. _Oh wow, he's talking to me so he doesn't have to help move in, then again whoever Double D is doesn't seem to be helping either._

I spoke to soon because just as the thought crossed my mind another boy stepped out. He was really tall or short like he's friends, just average sized. He was pale and slender with dorky clothes and a beanie, with silky black lock spilling out his hat and baby blue eye. _Cute…_

"Eddy, if you don't want to carry in boxes at least come inside and help me sort the boxes into the rooms they belong in. Oh, hello," Double D told off his friend before noticing me. His voice completely changed when he greeted me, it became friendly and gently and he reach out his hand. I shook it.

"Hey, names Kevin, I'm your guy's neighbor."

"Eddward, with two Ds, but most people just call me Double D," his voice was shy and his hand was extremely soft.

"Yeah, your friend here was just talking about ya, so you're the one going to college?"

"Why, yes, I am, I'm studying medical science at PCU," he spoke politely, but glared at Eddy. Eddy raised his hands in a defensive position and went inside their apartment.

"That's cool, I'm a physical education major at PCU." I tried to lift the tension a bit. It work and Double D's eye light up with excitement, _wow, he's really cute._

"That is wonderful, if you don't mind me asking, how long have you been in college?" he was passionate about school, easy.

"I'm a junior, I just twenty-two today, so I'm close to graduation," the light from his eyes faded and looked slightly startled.

"Twenty-two?" he mumbled. _What did I say?!_

"Um, yeah, are you okay?"

"Um, yes, yes I'm alright. It's just, well it's stupid, never mind," he was fiddling with his fingers and I was starting to worry.

"I'm sure it's not, what's wrong?"

"Can I ask a personal question, I know we just met and all…"

He questioned nervously.

"Yeah, shoot for it,"

"Um, what age is your tattoo, or I mean what age is your soul mate when you met?" he stuttered. _Oh, OH!_

"Um, this going to sound weird, but it's eighteen and I haven't really found them," I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"Hey, Double D, you're eighteen!" Ed shouted happily from behind Edd.

"Yes, Ed I am," Edd mumbled, not looking at me.

"And your tattoo is twenty-two, you two could be soul mates," he laughed stupidly then stumble back inside with more boxes.

"I apologize for Ed, he is a simple" I cut him off.

"Your tattoo says 22?" He nodded ", can I see?" he silently reach down and pulled up the edge of his shorts. On his knee in old black ink was the number 22, I knelt down and reach my hand out skimming my fingers over the tattoo. It glowed bright pink. We jump away from each other and stared at each other in shock. I pulled the left shoulder of my shirt down and showed Edd my 18 tattoo. He hesitantly reaches out and touches it and just like with his it glowed.

"Great, we move into out on our own and sock head finds his soul mate the first day," Eddy says exasperated from the door way.

"Aw, Eddy, Double D found love!" Ed picked up Eddy and swung him around happily as the smaller cussed him out.

"EDDY, ED!" Double D screamed his face flushed bright pink. I laughed and finished unlocking my door.

"Want to come over for a minute and take a break from unpacking?" I asked with a chuckle. He look back at Ed and Eddy who both nodded at him before taking my offer and following me inside, closing the door behind us.

 **A/N: Should I make this a full story? I really think I could, but would anyone want to read it?**

 **~Goth**


End file.
